1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a binder with a foldable pocket assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The carrying capacity of binders is generally limited to the space between its front and back covers. To increase the carrying capacity of binders, the binders are simply made bigger. That is, the size of the covers are either made bigger or the spine between the covers is made wider. Simply making bigger binders however has number of shortcomings. For example, bigger binders would weigh and cost more, and make it more cumbersome to carry around and store.
To better utilize the space between the covers, some binders have pockets inside the covers. However, these interior pockets are not economically utilized. That is, once the covers of the binder are closed there is a void or space between the front cover and the papers being held by the three ring holder mechanism. The void exists because the three ring holder mechanism generally protrudes out from the spine or the back cover so that the papers slope down against the back cover, and the negative slope of the papers forms a void or space between the paper and the front cover. Some binders do have interior pockets on the inside of the covers, but these pockets do not take full advantage of the void, because the interior pockets do not bulge or expand to take advantage of the void. In other words, the pockets are attached to the cover around at least three of the edges of the pockets so that the pockets are held close to the cover and cannot bulge or expand into the void.
Furthermore, because at least three edges of the pockets are attached to the cover, flexibility, expandability and security are not fully available. Accordingly, there are no secret pockets to hide sensitive items so that they are securely held in a confidential location.
Accordingly, there still is a need for a binder that makes more efficient use of the space between the covers to carry more items by taking advantage of the void left between the cover and the papers held in the three ring binder mechanism, and to have some secure secret pockets to hide sensitive items.